A Peaceful Akuma Soul
by Golden Lady Vampyra
Summary: An Akuma with a peaceful soul? Is it really an Akuma or something else? is it truly dead or alive? A corrupt piece of innocence and chlidhood sweethearts. will they meet again? Will corruption take over this piece of Innocence, leading to more darkness? R&R, Please
1. Chapter 1

What if there was an Akuma soul that wasn't tormented but in peace?

What would it be like?

Would it be like those ugly level ones and twos with tormented souls?

Would it be more human looking?

Would it be like the Noah clan in which they are like super-humans?

Or would it be in a category of its own?

"All you have to do is call out to her," coaxed the Millennium Earl.

"Sylitina!" screamed a black-haired girl.

A purple light surround the metal skeleton and glowed eerily for a while then it stopped. Sylvania watched as it began to move. "Now, take your sister's life and wear her skin." commanded the Earl.

"Yes, Millennium Earl." Sylitina said with no emotion. It was then, as the Akuma killed her sister, that the Earl realized, this was no ordinary Akuma. Her soul was not, in the least bit, tormented and she was still alive "If you don't mind, Earl, I would prefer to wear my own skin if it has not started to rot."

"Yes, my child." He used his powers to lift her dead body out of the ground. "Now if you don't mind me asking, why is it that your soul does not seem tortured? You are an Akuma, after all."

"I am content with being an Akuma, I except my fate. If this is what is to become of me after death, then I am okay with it" she answered. "There is no point in fighting it. The only thing is that I will not wear the skin of the person that killed me."

"What a twist! She killed you, yet she wanted to bring you back from the dead. Why?"

"I guess she started to feel sorry for killing her younger sister, so she wanted to bring her back. It's stupid if you ask me, you should think before you act."

And with that said and done, she became the Millennium Earl's favorite. She was the first and only of her kind, she was the ultimate weapon of destruction. And yet, she herself was accommodated with innocence. She was innocence, she was the Heart, yet she did not know this and she was lead to corruption.

_End of Prologue_


	2. Chapter 2

_'thought'_

"_dialogue"_

"Sylitina, there is a piece of innocence that I need you to collect. You and Road shall be going on this mission together. You're going to a town in Germany. Hurry back soon." the Earl said happily.

Over the years, Sylitina and Road had become both sisters and playmates. Because Sylitina wasn't like the other Akuma and didn't have a grotesque form, the Noah liked her best. Even Skin didn't treat her like he treated all Akuma. It was simply because she was not an Akuma but something in between Noah and human.

_Time Skip_

Episode 26

"Listen closely, swine. You are to attack only when I say so. Do you understand?" yelled Sylitina.

"Yes," replied the Akuma.

"Good." she said. "Now get into position'" she commanded.

They were preparing to attack General Yeegar and his group of finders. This attack would have been all too easy if only there hadn't been so many Akuma. As General Yeegar fought the Akuma, time was used up which gave exorcist time to come help. The funny thing was only two exorcist showed up. This, of course, was all too easy. Or so they thought.

Sylitina's POV

Two exorcists showed up, ruining our fun by helping the general destroy the Akuma. Those stupid exorcists and their finders. Ugh! Why must they be a nuisance? Must they spoil all of Road's and my fun time. Then, as the exorcist were fighting the Akuma, Road threw Lero at that annoying General Yeegar But the surprising thing was, when he threw the umbrella back, it scraped Road on the face.

As Road replayed the general's worst memory over and over, the other exorcist were still fighting. When they finished them off, they noticed the change in their surroundings. Finally, they noticed their general had been defeated. They yelled for Road to stop her torture with threats. It seems as though they know my sister. Strange.

"Road, that is enough," I said seriously, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Road giggled.

And then, we sang the song that Lord Millennium and us came up with;

Road song:_ "The Lord Millennium is in search of you_

_Looking for the heart now, have you heard the news_

_Maybe you stole it from him I"ll see if it's true"_

While I sang:_ "Sennen ko ha sagashiteru_

_Daijina hearto sagashiteru_

_Anata ha atari tashikameyo"_

While she sang in English, I sang in Japanese.

It was now implanted in his mind.

Now, he seems like a crazy person from a mental hospital, instead of the magnificent general he is supposed to be.

"Sing along now, pops. Sing the song!" Road yelled, raising her had to do something to him.

But Tyki, thinking it was something bad, stopped her. The exorcist were angry. As I looked at them closely for the first time, I noticed they were kind of young. And that was when my special power kicked in.

_'Allen Walker_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5'5 ft._

_Weight: 128 lb._

_Birthday: Unknown, Was found and adopted by Mana on December 25th_

_Innocence: Parasite-type, left-arm [has mastered three forms],_

_sees the souls of Akuma, strength, speed, healing abilities..._

_Akuma History: Turned his 'father' into an Akuma,_

_unwillingly killed the Akuma he made, was cursed leading to him seeing the souls of Akuma..._

_Relationships:_

_Apprentice of General Cross Marian_

_'Son' of Mana_

_Friend to Lenalee and Komui Lee, Lavi, Arystar Krory..._

_Works for the Black Order..._

_Lenalee Lee_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5'4 ft._

_Weight: 106 lb._

_Birthday: February 20th_

_Innocence: Dark Boots (Innocence)..._

_Akuma History: NO HISTORY_

_Relationships:_

_Little Sister of Komui Lee_

_Friend to Lavi, Arystar Krory, Allen Walker..._

_Works for the Black Order..._

Wow. What boring information. I thought that it would be more interesting. I should kill them now, but they seem to put up a lot of fight. They should be fun to play with. "Why would you do that? You aren't a human. But you aren't an Akuma, either. What are you?" asked Allen Walker.

I laughed. "I am an Akuma but one with a peaceful soul. I am another species entirely."

"How? That's impossible. All Akuma's souls all tormented. How is yours peaceful?" asked the girl.

"Easy. I excepted my fate, the others hate what they have become. This resulted in me keeping my original body."

"Original body?" Allen asked. "But how?"

"You know the saying _'Ask and you shall receive', _right? Well, that's what happened. I asked and I received. I didn't want the body of my murderer so I asked for my own."

" This is all so boring," said Road. "Can we leave now?"

"You and Tyki can leave I'll deal with the exorcists."

And with that they, they left leaving the exorcist alone with me. "Now just to tell you, I won't go easy on you. You'll probably, most likely, die. So prepare for death." I had always thought that was the most adorable saying ever.

I remember how it happened, more exorcist came, ones by the names of Lavi and Bookman, and some finders, too. That lead to my defeat, or at least my capture. It all was part of my plan to destroy the Black Order from the inside out.

_End of Chapter 1_


	3. Chapter 3

_'thought'_

"_dialogue"_

_At the Order_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! AN AKUMA," shouted the gatekeeper, "ALLEN AND LENALEE HAVE BROUGHT AN AKUMA TO THE ORDER!"

Lenalee and Allen sweat dropped, "Not this again."

_Inside the Order_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SEND SOMEONE OUT THERE TO KILL IT!" shouted Komui.

Since Kanda had _just_ arrived (literally) coming back form his mission, they sent him out to destroy it.

_Outside the Order_

A shadow was cast on the ground, causing the trio to look up. It was Kanda and he had his katana, Mugen, unsheathed. "Not again." complained Allen. "Why must they send him every time?"

"You're either fearless or stupid for showing your face here alone." Kanda stated.

"Hold on, Kanda! We brought her here for questioning." cried Allen, desperate.

"Mighty Mugen unsheathe!" he yelled, ignoring Allen.

He raised his sword and jumped from the ledge, prepared to attack the Akuma. As he was about to kill the Akuma, she dodged his attack. "Where you trying to kill me?" it asked. "Ha! Nice try but I won't be going that easily."

Kanda raised his sword and sent a stronger attack towards her. She blocked it with one of her hands, causing damage to her right arm. 'He damaged my arm' she thought in shock.

"You still alive? Your arm's bleeding pretty bad."

"No it won't. It will heal in soon." And right after she said that, her arm glowed, healing; reverting back to its original shape, "See? I told you it would heal." she replied, smug.

"That's enough," he said harshly causing her smirk to drop. "The only way to kill you is to cut you open. Prepare to be slaughtered... BY THE MIGHTY MUGEN!" he finished with a yell.

"Stop. Stop, Kanda. Don't kill her, we need her for questioning about the Earl and his plans," Lenalee shouted, causing Kanda to stop. His sword right in front of the Akuma's eye, its innocence deactivating. He stared at the Akuma and she stared back at him, calmly.

Sylitina's POV

As I looked at him my strange power kicked in_. _'Awww. He's not very interesting either. But he does have less than all the other exorcist I've come in contact with. Strange, very strange.' (A/N: I'll post his info later in the story.)

Normal POV

"Questions," he paused, "about the Earl and his plans?"

"Yeah. Out of all the Akuma and Noah, he trusts her the most." said Allen, nervous Kanda would still try and kill the Akuma, "We gave Komui a letter about her when we saw him after Gen. Yaagar was attacked. This is Sylitina." Still looking at Kanda, she smiled sweetly at him.

_Inside the Order_

"Oh, yeah. I remember reading a letter about her. She's the new specie of Akuma they told me about. The letter is somewhere in my office." Komui said.

Everyone groaned.

"Hey there, Reever? You should go stop Kanda. I gotta go refill my coffee." Komui said, lazy as ever.

Reever growled, "Maybe you can clean up your office on the way there. Kanda, I need you to stand down. Stop the attacking quickly..." As Komui walked away the shouts were quickly turned into mutters.

"It looks like we're going to have a visitor."

_Outside_

"Fine. OPEEENNN!" the gatekeeper shouted. The doors to the Order opened up as Kanda and the others stood there.

"Sylitina Frost, your access has been granted," Komui said through a speaker as if he were a game show host.

"Hey, Komui, mind filling me in?" and Kanda, his sword still brandished at Sylitina.

"Sorry about that. The girl checks out. She's the Akuma I was told about. Plus, her arriving with Allen and Lenalee is enough proof. Let her go, Kanda. We need her for questioning." Komui said in his irritating voice.

"Please. Please, please, please. Please, please." Allen begged, afraid.

"Kanda, stop it. Enough with the macho head games," Lenalee nagged. "Now let's get inside before they close the gates." She had a fierce look on her face, apparently she did not notice the scowl Kanda was giving her. "I said get in." Once they entered the order, the doors closed with a loud thud.

"Why did you bring an Akuma _here_ for questioning? She's just like any other Akuma. There's nothing special about her." Kanda said quite rudely.

"That's where you're wrong, Kanda. She is not like any of the Akuma we have ever fought." said Allen. "She does not have a form like all of the Akuma do. She strategized the attack on General Yeegar and she rendered both ours and the general's weapons useless. None of our attacks killed her. It is almost like she is indestructible or something. Who knows what she is capable of."

With that said and done, they took her deeper into the Order.

_End of Chapter 2_


	4. Chapter 4

Sylitina's POV

"_Komui Lee_

_Age: 29_

_Height: 6'3 ft._

_Weight: 174 lb._

_Birthday: June 13th_

_Innocence: (None)_

_Akuma History: NO HISTORY_

_Relationships:_

_Older Brother of Lenalee Lee_

_Section Leader of the Black Order's Science Division_

_Friends to Lavi, Arystar Krory, Allen Walker_

"Oh, Hello there! I am Komui Lee, Chief of the Science Division." said the guy with the strange coffee cup.

"I know that already," I said like a robot.

"Well, alright. On behalf of the staff, I'd like to welcome you. And sorry about the trouble earlier, what a pain."

"Don't look at us," exclaimed the Science Division staff.

"Now, come with me. We need to have you tested for somethings."

We descended lower into the Black Order, into a black abyss. Lights flashed on five figures sitting in tall grand chairs twice their size. Then, a ghost-like figure appeared behind me, grabbing me, and lifting me towards it. It stopped lifting me when we were face-to-face. "This is Hevlaska.," said Komui, "Hevlaska, I need you to tell me what she is. We believe she is a new specie of Akuma."

"Yes, Komui," said the being now known as Hevlaska.

After a few minutes of scanning her, Hevlaska replied, "It is a pleasure to be in the presence of such great power. I never thought that in my time I would be in the presence of the Heart twice." This caused everyone in the room to stare at me, including Kanda, 'This is strange. I never thought it was that important that I had the Heart,'

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't know the Heart was that important. Huh, well isn't that shocking? I had this power, even when I was alive but since I'm dead it is of no further use to me." I said.

"I think you miss understood me." said Hevlaska, "You have the Heart, you were born wth it, combining it with your soul. Meaning you are alive, you are not an Akuma, but a being in between Noah and Exorcist. You are more powerful than both, but he only one of your kind."

"Well, it would have been nice if you told me that the first time I came here, Hevlaska."

"Huh?" everyone was surprised at what I said.

The shock from the explanation caught up to me, which led me to faint. I guess getting captured and getting told the truth about my power is kinda stressful.

_Time Skip_

When I woke up, I opened my eyes to Kanda's face. Apparently, they had him carry me and now they were taking me somewhere else. "Put me down right this instant, I can walk on my own." I ordered him. His logic was to drop me on the ground and stop right in front of me.

"You don't boss me around. I get my commands from the Order." he replied.

"Well, why did you put me down then and quite rudely if I might add?"

"I was getting tired of carrying you. You know, your no feather." was his reply. At this I gasped, I never knew a man could be so rude. I wish I could hit him but that would show how civilized I was. I decided to be a rational person and solve this with words Proving me to be the better person.

"Says the one who would most likely be the one that would be the feather that _broke_ the camels back. You weight 159 lb., I weight 147 lb., 12 lb. less than you. If I'm not light than you're most definitely not."

Our argument went on and on like a tennis match with Komui, Lenalee, and Allen as the observers, until...

"At least, I'm not a cold-blooded killer. I wouldn't kill a person without reason. But I'm pretty sure you would." I said.

"Says the one who supposedly was an Akuma and worked for the Millennium Earl." Kanda said.

"I never killed a human, I didn't want the blood on my hands. But I'm pretty sure you have thinking they were an Akuma."

That is what caused him to slip and pull out his sword, Mugen, "Then what's stopping me from killing you now? Huh, answer that." he said in a calm voice.

"Kanda!?" Shouted our spectators.

I laughed, "I knew it was easy to anger you. I wanted to see who would draw their weapon first. Looks like I _am_ the better person after all. I guess we took it too far, huh, Kanda?"

"Yeah, I guess we did." he chuckled.

"What!? You and Kanda seem so buddy, buddy now. What's up with that!?" Komui yelled.

"We wondered how long we could act as though we hate each other." I replied. "Kanda and I were friends when we were little. We're both from the same village."

"What!?" everyone seems to be easily shocked here. It's strange.

_End of Chapter 3_


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the life story of Sylitina Frost_

She was born October 31, _, in Japan. ( You can put an date you want but she is the same age as Kanda, minus a few months)

She was no ordinary child, power radiated off of her. And because of that, there were many Akuma attacks. It was when she was 4, that exorcist were sent to deal with the Akuma. It was when an Akuma attacked her did her innocence activate. White light shined, blinding everyone, drawing the Akuma nearer to her location. The exorcist followed the Akuma to the cause of the white light, only to find a little girl.

It was then, surrounded by Akuma, did her power activate again. This time it caused a huge explosion destroying the village and everyone in it all except for her. Alone, she wondered, looking for a place to stay. A home. It was when she reached another village that she found one where she was loved again. And in that new home of hers, she received an older sister and a new mother. In that same village, she earned a friend by the name Kanda Yuu.

They were inseparable, as thick as thieves. And they made each other a promise, that no matter what happened they would always be friends to the bitter end. But when she reached the age of 9, the exorcist had located the power source that the Akuma searched for. It led them right to her village, right to her. They dragged her away from her family and friends, crushing young Kanda's heart. There she was looked over and watched by Hevlaska.

Hevlaska soon developed a soft spot for Sylitina as she watched her. She was a talented girl, with many secrets, always seeing what others over looked. Sylitina told Hevlaska all about her old life and her friend. It was when her artistic talent revealed itself did she show Hevlaska what they looked like.

"Hey, Hevlaska?" A young 11 year old Sylitina asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes, Sylitina." Hevlaska replied.

"Look this is what my home looks like!" she squealed, excited.

"It is very beautiful."

"And this is my friend Kanda when we were 9."

"That is impressive. You can draw pictures from memory. Could you draw what your first village looked like?"

"Yes, I already did it and two other pictures." she gloated. "This is my first village and these pictures are what my friend should look like." she smiled at her achievements. "This one is what he should look like now and what he should look like when we meet again. I know he will remember me, I'm pretty hard to forget. Plus, he should remember how infuriating I can be and my smile and my name. It is a very unusual name for a Japanese person."

'Amazing. She can see things in the future and see the present time in other places. I wonder what other talents she has. I best keep this information to myself, I fear they will run more tests on her.'

It was at the age of 14, that she ran away from the Order, with the help of Hevlaska. She managed to stay under both the Earl's and the Black Order's radars and not once appear to them. She went back to her home in Japan only to learn that Kanda had went searching for her when he was old enough. She cried for so many days, hoping he wasn't dead. It was a month later, that she decided that she would cheer up. If he came back, he wouldn't want to find her so down and gloomy. It just wasn't her. When she finally came out of her room, her parents were so happy.

When Sylitina reached the age of 17, her sister was so jealous of how unnaturally beautiful she was. Sylitina had really light neon purple eyes, (A/N: If any of you have seen "Underworld", it's like the vampire's eyes but purple. Or if you seen "Host", it's like the blue on their eyes but purple.) long, silky black hair, and the palest, fairest skin ever. (A/N: When I say pale, I mean paler than the moon, paler than snow, paler than Snow White. Paler than those fake, cheap, knock-off, vampires from "Twilight" and that was make-up, Sylitina's is skin. And no, she is not sickly and she is not low on blood either.)

Her skin glowed in the moonlight making her even more beautiful.

So one night when she was walking around the koi pond near her village, her sister pushed her in and suffocated her. (A/N: People will do the darnedest things to be the most beautiful. Top of the list: Kill. Luckily, I am not the jealous type.) The next morning, she pretended to go on a morning stroll only to rush back a few minutes later. That was when she told her family that she found Sylitina beside the koi pond telling them she drowned there. This sent her family in to great grief and her into great guilt. It wasn't until the day of her sister's funeral, that she mourned her sister. Her grief was so great, that the Millennium Earl offered to bring Sylitina back for her. So she accepted the offer and brought her sister back.

The true about her death was that no one truly missed her as much as they missed Sylitina. She would always be second best compared to her.

Because Sylitina was different from the other Akuma, the Noah liked her best. With no grotesque form, she could easily pass for a abnormally fae human. She was unique. Unknown and unnoticed by Sylitina, she was not dead, her heart still beat, she had not died. She was still alive and the most powerful being on the planet. It was when she was taken back to the Black Order, did she figure out what she really was. She was the Heart and their was no doubt in her mind that she could no longer destroy humanity. She had it help it grow and prosper, she was the key to restoring light throughout the world. It was her duty as the Heart of Innocence.

_End of Chapter 4_


End file.
